The Date
by Heachan
Summary: Torhu is asked out on a date by another classmate...that is not Yuki or Kyo. Will they be okay with it or will it cause one of them to tell her how they really feel? Broken is the sequel to this one for those who want to know.
1. Transformation one

Disclaimer:Yes Fruits Basket is so my show, I made it and everything...-- yeah right! Sorry I am not that good. The only characters I can claim are the two side characters.

Tohru- It was just another Monday at school. The beginning of a long week. There was nothing special about it really, until our third period class. It was in that class that all the trouble started. Oh but I guess I am getting ahead of myself. Maybe I should explain first...Okay.

The bell rang loudly, letting the students know that it was time to begin class. Just as Tohru took her seat next to Uo and Hana someone tapped her shoulder from behind.  
"Hey Honda, I gotta ask you something after class, okay?" Came the odd statement. She turned to see a handsome face and a great smile. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Senji. Yeah he had been in the same class as Tohru from junior high. Although she barely knew him. They had only talked to each other in passing, really.

"What's that all about?" Uo asked curiously as she leaned over, pretending to grab one of her books from under her desk.  
"Oh, um I don't know." Tohru answered. She didn't know anyone else had heard him.  
"Yes, I find this interesting too. You don't really know him do you?" Hana added to the conversation. Tohru was afraid they would get into trouble, but she answered anyway.  
"Not really, I'm sure it's just something to do with school work. You guys worried too much." Tohru answered almost blushing. "Hey we're just curious." Uo brought up in a hushed tone. The teacher glared in their direction. The three of them straightened up but not in time for most of the class to stare. 

Tohru even caught Yuki looking her way. She wasn't known for interrupting class. She sank slightly in her chair. Class seemed to go on forever. The bell finally rang and Tohru stretched her arms over her head. Yuki and Kyo were almost to her desk when they stopped in their tracks.  
"Honda? Can we talk out in the hallway?" She heard Senji from behind.  
"Um, okay." She agreed before even thinking twice about it. She followed him out.

"So did you need something?" She inquired once they were alone. "If you want some help with your homework or something, I should let you know that I am not really good with tutoring. Not that I have bad grades or anything but I don't think I would be the person to go to." He just let her babble on nervously. "Oh and not that I am saying you must need help, cause I am sure you are very smart too." He let out a laugh and leaned against the wall. Neither of them caught sight of the cat and rat spying on them from around the corner.

"All I wanted to ask was what are you doing this Sunday?" Yuki sweat dropped and Kyo's hair stood up suddenly.  
"Oh well, I don't think I have any plans yet." She replied causing Senji to smile more. He was all the more cute when he smiled.  
"I know that we don't know each other personally but I would like it if you would consider going to a movie with me." He offered. 'Wait, is he asking me out on a date? I wonder if I should go. But what will Yuki and Kyo say?' That thought actually made her stop. Did it matter what they thought? Why should it matter? They were her friends just like Uo and Hana. They should be happy for her. right?  
"Well I guess it should be okay, but let me make sure first. I'll get back to you about it." She decided boldly. Even though she didn't know Senji so well, everyone deserves a chance.  
"Alright, that's great. I'll talk to you more later this week then." With that, he walked off in confidence. Tohru reentered the classroom, causing Yuki and Kyo to quickly hide behind the door before she saw them.  
"You're standing too close to me." Kyo grumbled.  
"Fine, you could always move." Came the quick retort. "Why are you hiding anyway?" He added.  
"Ah,...well why are you hiding"  
"I asked you first." "This is stupid. I don't care." Kyo announced and slid out from behind the door. Despite how brave he was trying to act though, Yuki still noted that he checked to make sure the coast was clear first. Once Kyo was gone, Yuki moved out from behind the door as well. He immediately spotted Tohru over with Uo and Hana. No doubtedly telling them what had just transpired?

Author's notes(no one really cares what I have to say, they are just like 'get the the next fricken chapter already. If you spent more time writting the story then writting authors notes this story would be done by now.' Well I happen to have most of the story done, but I would like some feedback, preferably good reviews. Even suggestions are appreciated. Thanks and enjoy the story. 


	2. Transformation two

Author's notes-Aw I was soo happy to get all the great reviews. Just to let everyone knows, since I was given the suggestion, I will try to put all thoughts in Italics. So hopefully it will transfere over when I upload the chapter. 

Yuki had to stay behind for a student board meeting. Kyo and Tohru walked home quietly. There was an awkward silence between them. Tohru was the first to speak.  
"So what should I make for dinner tonight? Any suggestions?" She questioned him.  
"I don't care. Make whatever you want to." He said back in a low tone.  
"Oh well I thought that maybe you had a preference"  
"What do you care what I think anyway." He usually caught himself and would say it nicer but not this time. He seemed too preoccupied for apologies. Tohru just decided not to say anything else.  
_'I can't help but wonder why he's acting like this though. It's not even raining. Now that I think about it, Yuki didn't even talk to me at lunch. Maybe he's not feeling good either.'_ She thought as she walked behind him. They got to the house and Kyo headed up to his room before Shigure even greeted them.  
"So where's Yuki?" Shigure asked.  
"Oh he had a meeting after school. He didn't tell me when he would be home though." She realized as she said it.  
"Mm, that's not like him." "He's was acting kinda weird today. And I think Kyo is in a bad mood too." Tohru mentioned.  
"No not Kyo. He's never moody." Shigure remarked sarcastically. Tohru nodded back, completely missing his tone. "Well whatever it is, they'll get over it, they always do." Shigure assured her.  
"I hope so." She answered.  
Yuki got home just before dinner. If the walk home wasn't enough silence for Tohru, dinner would be. No one said anything to each other. Yuki and Kyo didn't even argue when they both went for the same dish. They just ignored the other person. Shigure had to admit that Tohru was right in that something was wrong with them.  
"Please you two, can't you at least behave at the dinner table?" He pointed out to see if he'd get any response.  
"What are you talking about?" Yuki shrugged.  
"Oh good you can still speak, I was worried there for a minute." Yuki didn't bother saying anything back. He was too tired to put up with Shigure's humor.

"Did something happen at school today?" Shigure finally asked. "What would make you think anything special happened there?" Kyo grumbled.  
"Well you both seemed normal this morning and now you're giving Tohru and me the silent treatment. So after much analyzing I would have to say the problem has something to do with school." He was having another one of his 'I like to hear myself talk' moments. Or maybe he was making up for the rest of them.  
"Wait, something did happen today." Tohru practically stood up, blowing the other three away. This guy I know, well I wouldn't say we're close or anything but I've known him since junior high. We've been in the same class together for the past four years. But like I said we're not close or anything. His name is Senji and..."

"Oh get to the point already, gosh!" Kyo slammed his fist on the table. He looked away from them, gritting his teeth.  
"I'm sorry; well anyway, he wants to go see a movie on Sunday. Do you think it would be okay if I went?" She asked Shigure. He noted Yuki was no longer paying attention to the conversation either. So that was what this was all about.  
"It's fine with me but you know you don't have to ask me." He told her. Kyo glanced at him from the side.  
"But I wanted to make sure you didn't need me that day. I shouldn't be gone long." "You know Tohru, you work too hard." Shigure told her. "I am happy that you do so much around the house but you need a break every now and then. You should go and have a nice time"  
"Okay." She smiled and stood up to clean off the table.

Once she was out of the room Shigure added: "And you two need to stop sulking. It isn't fair that we keep Tohru all to ourselves." Kyo stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"She can do what she wants, it doesn't matter to me." He declared.  
"So any idea what this guy is like anyway?" Shigure brought up, causing Yuki and Kyo to think too hard.  
"We've never really met him." Yuki admitted.  
"But you're in the same class." Shigure remarked.  
"I've never even talked to him"  
"Mmm, well I'm sure he's nice. Not like a stalker or ex-murderer or anything horrible like that. I'm sure she'll have a nice time." With that, he stood up and left the room.

_'Why does he always gotta do stuff like that?_' Kyo thought as he left the room. Yuki headed into the kitchen with some of the last dishes.  
"Oh thank you, Yuki"  
"Um, Miss Honda?" He started.  
"Yes"  
"Well it's about this guy. Did he even tell you why he wants you to go out with him? I mean if he's known you for so long, what made him think of asking you this weekend?" Yuki brought up in a quiet tone.  
"I don't know why, but I am sure he has good intentions. So you don't have to worry about me. Really." She told him. He just nodded back and gave her a small grin.

It was now past midnight. The whole house was dead silent but Tohru couldn't sleep. Maybe if the others weren't so happy with her decision, she shouldn't go. Although what Shigure had said made sense too. She tossed some more and finally rolled over onto her side. _'I guess I can understand it sort of though. Yuki and Kyo really can't get close to anyone. Well Kyo has Kagura but I don't think that counts for anything. I need to talk to Senji to tomorrow.'_ She finally decided. Shortly after that she fell asleep.


	3. Transformation three

Author's notes-First of all thank you soo much for all the awesome reviews. It was soo nice getting all the compliments. But there was one that wasn't very happy about my notes.-- Hey it's my freakin story, if I want to thank people it's up to me. And if someone doesnt want to read my notes then don't , I don't care. Well onto the next chapter. Everyone who reviewed deserves it! 

Senji found Tohru before their first class. He seemed very happy to see her. Even though he saw her every day.  
"Well are you able to come?" He asked her again.  
"I think so but I am not sure what made you want to go with me." She brought up.

"We've been around each other so much and all my friends have girlfriends. So I figured I would like to go out with someone. But I really don't know many girls. I know that sounds pretty lame. Sorry." He admitted.  
"Oh no I don't think of it like that at all. Not everyone has the courage to ask someone out. I'm actually looking forward to Sunday." She said.  
"That's great." He remarked.  
"So you're really going then? Mmm, maybe we should go as well. Like as your bodyguards." Uo suggested as she, Hana, and Tohru ate their lunches out on the lawn of the school.

"I don't think that would be necessary. I should be okay." Tohru said bringing her hands up as though to stop Uo. She heard Senji call to them. He and one of his friends walked over.  
"So I guess I should introduce myself to your friends. Hey I'm Senji and this is Cenku." He told Uo and Hana. Uo just nodded back and Hana took note of their electric waves.

"This is Uo and Hana." Tohru said back. Hana walked right up to Senji. He smiled somewhat nervously at her.  
"Even though I am still unsure of what to think about all this, I will agree to stay away. Since Tohru want us to." She came right out and said to him.  
"Oh okay, uh thanks I think." "And besides," She added turning away from him.

"If anything were to happen, I get my revenge later on anyway. Please keep that in mind." She walked back towards the school.  
"She's interesting." Cenku pointed out. Uo couldn't help but laugh at his remark.

"That's one way to describe her." 'Well at least Uo doesn't seem to mind Senji. Now I just have to convince Kyo and Yuki'

"He has strange signals." Hana informed Uo once the two of them were back in the classroom.  
"Which one?" Uo asked leaning on her hand.  
"Well they both seem odd to me"  
"Sure thing but then you still think that the prince and orange top are strange."

"Hey..." They both turned to see Kyo sulking in his chair. "You shouldn't talk about people when they're sitting right there." He warned Uo.  
"Yeah and if I thought you could do anything to me then maybe I'd be worried." He grit his teeth at her comment.  
"Whatever, I'm not gonna waste my time on a girl."

"Yeah cause you'd loose." Uo laughed and walked off. Hana grabbed the book off her desk and started to read. Kyo leaned over trying to think of how to ask her his question. She finally looked over at him.  
"Did you need something?" He jolted backwards and almost fell out of his chair. _'Well that was subtle_.' He crossed his arms on his desk and rested his chin on his hands.

"So what do you think of this guy?" He asked her.  
"What do you mean what do I think?" "You know, you're whole waves thing? Is he good"  
"I'm not sure. He seems to be alright. Although my senses could always be wrong"  
"Well when you say it like that, you're not much help now are you?" He said, letting out an annoyed sigh.  
"Is this so important? I didn't think that you cared about things like electric waves"  
"It's not important, I was just curious." Hana just starred at him, making him feel uncomfortable. He quickly looked away.  
_'That was interesting.'_ Hana thought and went back to her book.


	4. Transformation four

After having to endure Senji's ridiculous flirting with Tohru during study hall and watching him stare at her through most of their classes, Yuki and Kyo finally got to walk home. They both felt worn out by now. Jealously does that to people though.  
"So Yuki, how is the base doing? I was wondering if you had anything I could cook tonight." 

"Oh well I guess I can go look when we get back." He said in a low tone. If he was trying to hide the fact that he wasn't feeling well, he had failed miserably.  
"Are you okay? If you're not up to it that's fine." He turned to her and gave a feeble smile.

"No I'm fine." He answered. Kyo muttered something under his breath, causing the rat to turn to him. Tohru kept walking ahead, missing the death glares that were exchanged.

"If you've got something to say, why don't you just come out and say it." Yuki stated.  
"Yeah, well maybe if you didn't act like everything's fine, I wouldn't have to say anything." Kyo hissed back, low enough so that Tohru couldn't hear him.  
"If that's what it takes to get you to stop sounding like an idiot"  
"Better then acting like one. Stop pretending like you're okay with this"  
"It doesn't matter what I think, if Miss Honda wants to go with this guy, it's up to her." He answered. Tohru turned to see that they were no longer walking with her.

"Um are you coming?" She asked them.  
"Oh sorry." Yuki started walking again.  
"Yeah, whatever." Kyo grumbled as he also fell into step. "The conversation was getting boring any...." He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Tohru starred in shock as a blur of purple and brown hit him. He was knocked to the ground in a heap. Yuki let out a low moan of frustration.  
"This is definitely something we didn't need right now."

"Kyo, my darling. Oh how I missed you." Kagura exclaimed hugging him around the waist. He let out an annoyed sound.  
"What are you doing here? And how did you find us?" He asked. She noticed that he didn't seem as angry as he usually did.  
"Well I knew you would be getting off about this time so I figured I would wait for you"  
"Would you let me up already?" Kyo remarked. Kagura complied and helped him up.

"So is there a reason for this visit or is it like all your other ones?" "Actually I was asked to come over today. By Shigure." She told him once the four of them were walking again towards the house.  
"Why the heck did he ask you to come over? He's up to something again." Kyo mused. "He said you were upset." She mentioned softly.  
"What would that lazy dog know anyway?"

Tohru turned to Kagura as they walked.  
"So are you staying over tonight?" Kagura looked over a Kyo. He just starred straight ahead.  
"I don't know yet. Maybe."

Author's notes-Bah that was short, but I wanted to post two chapters. The next one will be longer I promise. Please don't throw any rotten food at me. But while you're waiting for the next chapter, feel free to review! - Also the reason I put Kagura in there is because, one-She's funny and annoys Kyo and two-All of us Kyo fans know that if we were able to we would be hugging on him the same way she does. And then there's the whole almost love triangle. If it bothers anyone they can let me know, nicely!


	5. Transformation five

"Well I see you did meet them after school like I asked you to." Shigure said once they got home.  
"So it was you after all. I knew not to give you the benefit of the doubt." Kyo grumbled, clenching his fists at his sides.  
"I figured that if she met you before you got here, the house stood a better chance of surviving. My ideas get better and better all the time." Shigure laughed.  
"He never changes." Yuki muttered as he headed up stairs. He was in no mood to put up with Kagura and Kyo's bickering. They had already started. Tohru went and got some tea for the four of them. 

"Now, what are you up to anyway?" Kyo glared at Shigure. He just grinned innocently.  
"What are you talking about? Another one of your crazy conspiracies. Why do I have to be 'up' to something all the time?" By this point, Kyo didn't even noticed Kagura clinging onto his arm.  
"Cause you're always up to something." He remarked.  
"Well now that you mention it, I did have an idea. Since Tohru is going out on that date with that class mate of yours, why don't you and Kagura go along with her? You know like a double date." Shigure brought up, cheerfully.

"I knew it! There's no way we're going"  
"That would be so nice, we should go." Kagura chimed in.  
"Now do you see what you've done?" Kyo whined as Kagura held onto his arm even more. Tohru walked in with a tray.  
"Hey Tohru, can we come with you on your date?" Kagura asked her.  
"Well I don't see why it would be a problem. Let me ask Senji tomorrow, okay"  
"Okay." Kagura smiled happily snuggling up to Kyo. He leaned his head forward ignoring her completely. Tohru noticed how quiet he had gotten.

"Oh but is it okay with you Kyo?" She asked quickly.  
"I'm sure he doesn't care either way. It'll be fun." Shigure said with a grin.  
"Are you sure?" "You don't have to worry about it." Kyo mentioned quietly.

_'He says he's alright, but for some reason now he seems depressed.'_ Tohru thought as Kagura continued to hang on his arm.  
"And would you let go already. Sheesh, my arm is practically turning blue!" He hissed at Kagura.  
"Kyo, you're no fun." She whined back.  
"No fun, I can't even feel my hand anymore. And I' m no fun. At least I don't cut people's circulation off."

_'Although maybe it's not bothering him that much if he's still able to fight with Kagura.'_ Tohru stifled a laugh as they went back and forth. Shigure finally stepped into the conversation.  
"If you two are going to fight, please take it outside. I really.." Before he could finish his sentence, Kagura's teacup slipped out of her hand and hit him in the face. Tohru quickly grabbed a dish cloth off the tray and whipped Shigure's face off.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay Shigure?" Kagura asked him.  
"It serves him right for inviting you over." Kyo pointed out.  
"This family is soo violent." Shigure complained.

The three high school students left the house before Kagura was awake yet. If she would still be there when they return was unknown. Although Kyo didn't want her there when he got back. Tohru noticed Senji was late to class that day. She would ask him about the date after the first period. Kyo and Yuki glared in his direction during the whole class. Once the bell rang Tohru got up and walked over to him.  
"I wonder what that's all about." Uo mentioned quietly to Hana.  
"Yes I wonder as well."

"Hey Senji. I wanted to ask you something about Sunday." Tohru said getting his attention. Neither of them knew Kyo and Yuki were listening in, even over the racket of the other students.  
"Okay, actually I was wondering when you wanted to meet. I was thinking about maybe three o'clock. Would that be alright?" "That'll work. But I wanted to know if my two friends could come with us." He raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"You mean Hanajima and the yankee?" He asked back.  
"Oh no, I didn't mean them. Sorry I should have explained. My friends Kyo and Kagura want to come too. We thought it would be cool if it could be a double date."

"Well I kind of wanted to spend time with just you. I really don't want them to come. Could you explain it to them?" He requested.  
"If that's how you want it then I'll let them know." She agreed. Kyo got up and left the room. Yuki followed him out.

_'That doesn't make any sense. Why is it soo important for no one else to be there? And why is she so okay with it. I swear she can be so gullible.'_ Kyo's thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of Yuki behind him.

"So why does he want to be alone with her? He's acting weird for someone who doesn't even know her that well." Yuki mentioned.  
"I think he's got another motive here. The whole thing is weird"  
"I would feel better if you were at least there." "Nice to get some credit." Kyo remarked.  
"I'm not giving you any." Yuki shot back. Kyo glanced up quickly.  
"Yeah well why am I even talking to a sissy rat like you about this anyway." And with that he slinked back into the class room. Yuki let out a frustrated sigh. There was just something here that didn't feel right.  
"Excuse me, Yuki?" He turned around to see Takei standing there.  
"Uh yes, did you need something"  
"I just needed to tell you that there's a meeting on Sunday this weekend." He informed him.

"Really but we've never had one on Sunday, so why now?" Yuki pointed out.  
"Oh well there is a lot that we need to discuss so we felt it would be best to just meet then. It's at three okay?" He started to walk away.  
"Okay then." He agreed reluctantly.

Author's notes: So now it's getting interesting eh? I am glad to hear that everyone likes where this is going and the format. I hate format sometimes so if it ever turns out good it's because I don't care. Otherwise it sucks. Well onto the next chapter!


	6. Transformation six

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Before long, it was already Sunday morning. Kyo and Yuki could hear excited conversation from down stairs. They both headed down to see what was going on. Shigure, Kagura, and Tohru were all sitting around the table, talking. 

"What is she doing here?" Kyo demanded pointing at Kagura.  
"Goodmorning my darling." She smiled at him but remained where she was.  
"Whatever! Why do you gotta be here so early?"  
"Because I want to help Tohru get ready for date"  
"Oh that's a reason to be here!" He exclaimed. Yuki rubbed his tired eyes and headed for the kitchen.  
"It's too early for all this." He stated on the way.

"So do you know what you're going to see today?" Kagura inquired.  
"No, Senji said he wanted to pick the movie. He planned the whole day actually"  
"Really, I hope you have fun." Kagura added. Shigure jumped into the conversation.  
"I would have thought he'd want your input too. I mean that's how I thought it worked." He mentioned.

"Oh well I guess that maybe he didn't want to bother me with all the details." Tohru suggested. Yuki came back in with some tea.  
"So what will the three of you do while I'm gone? I mean I don't plan on being out all day." She asked as he took a seat.  
"Actually I have a meeting today at the school. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone." He told her.  
"Really? When was that decided?" Shigure asked.  
"A couple days ago. But it's okay, I don't mind." He answered.  
"So what are you doing today, Kyo?" Tohru turned to him.  
"Nothing, I'm just gonna stick around here." He muttered. Kagura jumped up excitedly.

"Then we can spend the day together!" She exclaimed.  
"I don't want to spend the day with you"  
"Oh why not, we can have some fun." She told him. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever"

Tohru poked her head into Shigure office. He was actually doing some work. He glanced up to see her.  
"I was just going to let you know that I am heading out." She told him.  
"So you mean he's not coming here then? I kinda wanted to meet him." He said.  
"Sorry, he wanted to meet at the theater"  
"Alright I guess we'll see you later this evening." With that she left the house.

Kagura watched her leave then headed up to Kyo's room. He wasn't in there. Nor was he on the roof. She glanced around the property from the balcony She caught sight of him heading in the same direction Tohru had gone. She decided to follow him.

Yuki got to the school and headed to his home room where they usually had their meetings. No one was in there but there was a note written on the board.  
Meeting in room 107 in the back office.  
He didn't think any thing of it and headed back to the hallway. He entered class room 107 but again the room was empty.  
"Hello?" He called out as he went into the back office in the room. It was dark inside and he reached for the lightswitch. Again he didn't see anyone. He was beginning to get tired of this. He walked farther in and was about to leave when the door closed behind him and the light was turned off.

"Hey, whose in here?" He asked placing his hands out in order to feel where he was going.  
"I finally have you all to myself." He heard the other person in the room say.  
"Um,..is that you Motoko?" He almost sounded nervous now.  
"I couldn't take it any longer, my prince. I wanted to meet with you like this. Now we can be together, all alone." She stated. This wasn't good at all.

Author's notes-Hey sorry it took so long to get this one up, I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I am very happy now though cause I just bought the FB box set. Some of us just wanted to box.-- But yeah it is suppose to be like a hundred dollars for the whole set, yeah right, I paid sixty six dollars at Best Buy. So if anyone is in the market or want to get it cheaper get it there! Happy shopping!


	7. Transformation seven

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked Motoko as she came closer to him. What if she hugged him and saw him transform? How would he explain it? She had him cornered.  
"I arranged all of this. Even the entire date with Senji." She admitted.  
"But why?" Yuki was trying to buy time to get away. Unfortunately she was still blocking the exit.  
"Because I am graduating next weekend. I couldn't leave without seeing you like this." 

_'Oh no, if she set the whole thing up with Miss Honda then who knows what could happen.'_ He had to get out of there. Motoko placed her hands on either side of him, on the wall and leaned in.  
"There's no where to go now." She stated. Had she completely lost her mind?

Tohru met up with Senji in front of the theater. They went into one of the more deserted cinemas. The movie started shortly after they got there. They didn't notice the other couple in the far back row. "Why are we here anyway?" Kagura asked Kyo in a low tone.  
"Because there's something not right with this guy. I'm gonna find out what he's up to." He explained. She grabbed into his arm softly.  
"Kyo, you shouldn't be here. Just let them be. And besides..." She trailed off. He turned to her sharply.  
"Besides what?" He inquired, lifting an eyebrow. She put her head down. "It's nothing." "No what?" He demanded.  
"Kyo, even if this guy is not good for Tohru, can you really offer her any better?" It was the first time that she didn't assume they'd end up together. "You can't even get close to her." He turned away, not wanting to listen.  
"This has nothing to do with me...I'm just looking out for her." He defended himself. The conversation died down quickly.

Senji put his arm around Tohru's shoulders as the movie started. She practically jumped up startled. "So were you friends finally okay with this then?" Senji asked her.  
"What makes you say that?" She turned to him.  
"Well it wasn't hard to tell. I mean that's why I asked you to meet me here"  
"Oh okay. Well Yuki had some meeting today. He wasn't even home when I left." In the darkened theater she caught a sly grin on his face when she said that"  
"Did you know about that somehow?" His facial expression dropped quickly when she said that.

"Forget about it, it's nothing." He told her and went back to watching the movie. But that only occupied his attention for so long. He leaned over to her and just stared at her, causing her to finally turn towards him. He quickly gave her a small kiss.

Yuki had to get out of there. He looked around, hoping to see something that would help him. He felt a broom behind him. He grabbed it and pushed her away with it.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not interested. I've already told you and the others." He explained, keeping her far enough away so that she couldn't touch him. "I understand that you all admire me so much, but this is going too far."

She stopped pushing towards him and put her head down sadly. Her plan wasn't working.  
"But you don't know how hard it'll be to leave. You won't be there anymore." She reached for him again. "I don't even care if you hate me. I want to be with you, Prince Yuki." She put her full weight against the broom stick. Yuki fell backwards and went down. Motoko landed hard, hitting her head on the way down.  
_'Oh noo...'_ Was all Yuki could think as they went down.

Tohru sat there in shock. Senji continued to lean in close to her face. Kyo was on his feet, ready to knock the guy's teeth. And he would have already been, if Kagura wasn't holding him back with all her strength.  
"That jerk, he's got no right..." He hissed, practically dragging her behind him.  
"Would you calm down, all he did was kiss her"  
Tohru moved away some, now unsure of what to expect.  
"Um, this is only our first date." She pointed out.  
"Yeah but I like you." He said leaning in again. This time she actually stood up.  
"I understand that, but still. I don't think I am ready for something this serious." She answered as politely as possible.  
"You act like you're shy or something. But you hang out with Yuki and Kyo Sohma all the time." He stated in a dry cruel tone. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into her seat. She let out a small cry.  
"Now just sit here. The agreement was for me to keep you here for two hours." Her bottom jaw practically dropped. "Can't let the Yuki fan club down."

"Would you let me go? I don't know what's going on now!" Kyo grumbled from the floor. Kagura had resorted to sitting on him. "And do you have any idea how gross this floor is! Let me up." He added.  
"Why can't you let Tohru handle this by herself? Don't you have any faith in her"  
"Are you kidding?"

There was a loud thud, followed by a small explosion. Yuki managed to get from under Motoko. She was unconscious. At least one thing had gone his way. But now was the problem of getting his clothes back. She started to wake up. He had to get out now. There was no time for clothes. He'd have to get some from the locker room. Hopefully he would make it there without transforming back or anyone seeing him. He got out under the door and scurried into the hallway. So far so good. He ran around the corner and stopped short. There were three girls standing in his way. They were...the rest of the fan club.

'With all this stress, I doubt I'll change anytime soon.' He reassured himself. Although the irony was almost too much.

Author's notes- Well I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit that I can't help but feel sorry for Yuki though. Speaking of which (Yes I know that some of you reading don't care about any thing personal. You can just skip this then.) Anyway, I got a hamster this past week and since all my pets have to have anime or Japanese names, his name is Yuki. And the ironic part about it is I thought he was a girl for the first day.- Yeah the name fits, definitely. That's all so read and review! Please!


	8. Transformation eight

Shigure walked through the house towards his office. The silence was so miserable for him. He wouldn't have minded a little company but Hari and Aya were busy. He sat down, trying to get past his writer's block. He took a sip of his tea, then tapped his pencil on the desk. He shifted in his chair and pushed his glasses up. Then he leaned forward and balanced his pencil on his under his nose. He finally stood up and let out a residing sigh. 

"It is obvious that I am not supposed to work now." He declared to no one but himself. "I wonder how Tohru's date is going? Hope Kyo doesn't ruin it." With that, he walked out into the living room and glanced at the clock.  
"And I wonder when Yuki is supposed to get back. I didn't think he'd be gone so long."

Yuki waited for the three girls to turn their backs. As soon as the opportunity came, he scampered past them. 'I just have two more hallways and then I can get to the boys locker room.' He reminded himself. He was running out of breath. The distance wasn't so bad usually.  
Just as he turned the corner he heard a scream from behind him.

"I think I just saw a rat over there!" Number two pointed. The other two hadn't seen him yet as he dashed away. He could hear them coming. He ran under a door to a classroom. But they were right there, opening the door and turning the light on.  
"I think I saw it come in here. Maybe it's from one of the labs?" Megumi suggested. They all got down on their knees and started searching the room.  
'I thought girls were supposed to hate rats and run away. Not chase after them.' Yuki hid behind the book cases against the wall.

"Would you let me go already? This is why I didn't want to take you." Kyo complained loudly.  
"Their fine now, don't worry so much." Kagura answered still holding him back.  
"They are not fine, and stop telling me what to do." She was disturbingly silent for a second, that caused him to glance at her.  
"Kyo, you're such a jerk! Can't you let anyone have a romantic moment? You're can be so cruel!" She slammed him into the dirty floor again.  
"If I'm such a jerk then why don't you leave me alone? And you're one to be talking about being cruel!" He responded. Senji glanced back, curious to see what the ruckus was in the back.  
"Just some lover's spat, I guess." He shrugged. Tohru took the chance to break away quickly and head for the exit. But she only got so far before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down again.

"Did I say you could leave yet?" Tohru felt a couple of tears spring loose and slide down her face. "Oh and now you're gonna cry about it. Girls are so typical." He mocked and looked back at the screen. Tohru balled up her one fist tightly. Just as he turned to say something else, she swung her fist forward, making contact with his face. He whipped his head around, staring in shock. She had actually made his nose bleed. She, herself was shocked as well. Kyo and Kagura stopped fighting for a second after what had happened.

Yuki found his only means of escape, a vent big enough for him to fit through. Megumi was still standing next to the door, so there was no getting past her. He got inside and would follow it to the next room and go from there. This was assuming he wasn't going to transform on the way.

His feet echoed through the metal vent as he ran. Hopefully they couldn't hear it.  
'Please don't transform, please don't transform...' He thought as he went. He found the entrance to the next classroom. He pushed through the vent cover and got out. He was home free now as he hurried down the hall. Suddenly as he neared the boys' locker room, Motoko came out of the girls' locker room. She was rubbing her head, where she had hit it and was carrying...his clothes.

He stopped short, looking for anywhere to hide. But it was too late; she was now staring right at him.

There was a knock at Shigure's door. He answered it quickly, thinking it might be Yuki and he could have some company. Instead it was Hatsuharu...even so, he happily invited him in.  
"So what brings you all the way over here?" Shigure asked as they sat down.

"Why are you acting to happy to see me? Where is everyone else?" He asked back in his normal (normal?) composed tone.  
"Yuki is at the school for some meeting and Tohru went out on a date with a class mate. Kyo and Kagura went to go spy on her." Shigure answered.  
"Right, I had heard something about her going out. Although I don't know what she'll think about the other two being there."

"It'll all be interesting to hear about later though." Haru just shook his head in disbelief. They needed to get him a girlfriend or something. He had way too much free time.

Authors' notes-I know this one wasn't so long but basically here's the problem:( I could really use a chart right now or something) My first Fruits Basket story was eleven chapters long and I would like to make this one as long. Although that might be hoping for too much. I am running out of ideas on this story. The opening on this with Shigure I can soo relate to. That's why it's there.


	9. Transformation nine

Yuki sat there on the floor, hoping even more now that he wouldn't transform back in front of her. She just stared at him. Suddenly she let out a horrified scream. There was an explosion of colored smoke. Yuki couldn't tell if she was still there. He found the doorknob to the locker room and hurried behind the door. He stood there, waiting for any sound from the hallway. He peeked out to see that she had run away, leaving his clothes on the floor. He let out a long sigh of relief. 

"Hey, I taught her how to hit like that." Kyo stated proudly to Kagura. She arched an eyebrow at him. He started walking up the aisle even with Kagura holding him back.

Senji grabbed Tohru by both wrists angrily. He glared at her as she tried to get away. He was just too strong.

"You're gonna regret that." He threatened. Just when she thought there was no way out of this, she felt someone hovering over her. She glanced up to see Kyo glaring at Senji. He cracked his knuckles causing Senji to release Tohru. She glanced down to see Kagura hanging onto Kyo's one leg in her last attempt to stop him. Senji got lower in his seat.

"Is there a problem here?" Kyo asked in a low tone. Senji shook his head slowly then noticed Kagura on the floor. He grinned up at Kyo.  
"Aw come on, you make it sound like I was acting so strange when you're here with a girl, too. So you're up to the same thing I am!" He accused Kyo. He practically fell backwards.  
"What? Heck no, I'm not here because of that!" He managed to kick her off. "You got some nerve putting me in the same category as you." With that he punched him, effectively knocking him out of his seat.  
"Uh, Kyo are you sure that's a good idea? You could get in trouble." Tohru advised him. Senji wasn't getting back up, at least not for awhile. Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her along.

"Um..Kyo wait a second." Tohru called, trying to pull her arm back. He let her go and turned back.  
"What?" He snapped quickly, still hot from the fight. Tohru stopped in her tracks, unsure of what to say. Kagura hurried out after them also.  
"I...I guess I should thank you." Tohru admitted, still feeling upset.  
"Hmph, I don't know why you bother with people like that. Sometimes you're so..." He stopped, seeing that she was starting to cry. "Just forget it." He muttered and turned to leave. Kagura walked over to Tohru.

"Come on, we should go." She suggested and they followed far behind Kyo.

When they got home, Yuki was already there, talking to Shigure about what had happened. Haru had already left.  
"You know Yuki, you're lucky you didn't get caught." Shigure was saying. Kyo took his shoes off and immediately went upstairs. Yuki and Shigure glanced around the corner to see Tohru and Kagura in the foyer.  
"So you're back. That was sooner then I expected. How was the date?" Shigure inquired.  
"Well, um, it wasn't very good. I think I'm just going to go upstairs." Tohru said in a low tone and walked towards the stairs. Shigure and Yuki then eyed Kagura as she took a seat.  
"So what did you and the other disaster do?" Yuki asked her.  
"Actually we didn't do anything. The guy was apparently a real jerk to Tohru. And she told me on the way home that it had something to do with you and that meeting"  
"So it was Yuki who ruined her date then? Hmm, didn't see that one coming did you?" Shigure grinned at Yuki who was now in shock.  
"What do you mean it had to do with the meeting today"  
"He was supposed to keep Tohru away from you"  
"I knew something was wrong with him. Now it makes sense. I should have said something earlier." He stated bitterly.  
"Oh sure beat yourself up about it now. That'll solve the problem." Shigure seemed completely indifferent to the whole situation.  
"Yah know for someone who is supposed to know a lot about women, you're acting pretty clueless. You should just shut up." Yuki got to his feet and headed for Tohru's room. Shigure let out a long sigh.  
"I'm getting too old for this. I need to get some roommates my own age."

Tohru was sitting at her desk, staring at her picture of her mom. She was feeling pretty beaten up inside by now. 'I don't understand why things went the way they did. Oh mom, what was I thinking? I don't even think I would have time for anything serious right now anyway. I have school, work, and not to mention all that I do around here. I was just being foolish.' She closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh.

There was a light knocking at the door. She didn't even feel like getting up to answer but did anyway.  
"Oh Yuki,...did you need something?" She asked him, looking down. "Well Kagura told us what happened. I was just wondering if you need anything"  
She found it somewhat odd for him to be asking her if she needed something.  
"I'm okay. Really you don't have to worry about me"  
"Are you sure? I somewhat feel like it's partly my fault." Tohru waved her hands back and forth and shook her head.  
"No no no. I don't want you to think that. I just made a bad judgment. It's really got nothing to do with you. But not that I'm saying I don't appreciate your concern."

Yuki smiled causing her to stop waving her hands. Now she just stared at him, waiting for him to say something.  
"All right. I get it. But if that coward shows his face at school tomorrow, I can't guarantee I won't say anything to him"  
"Oh but that's okay. You don't need to say anything to him"  
"I know but that doesn't change the fact that I want to. The best thing for him to do is to not show up for a couple of days." Tohru just shook her head. At least Yuki would only say something as oppose to using violence.  
"I guess I leave you alone then. It's been a pretty crazy day after all." He turned to go to his room.  
"Oh hey, Yuki, I didn't get to ask but..." Before she could finish her statement she slipped forward and grabbed for anything that could stop her fall. Unfortunately the only thing in reach was Yuki's waist.

There was an explosion and she sat on the ground apologizing. Yuki just let out a sigh.  
"It's okay, it seems to be happening alot lately. At least it's not so bad around you." He stated.

Author's note- Hey sorry about the long wait. I had major blockage. And no this is not the last chapter cause I am determined to get two more chapters out of this story. And besides we all want to know what is going to happen at school the next day. Hehehe. I have evil plans. Please review, it helps with the writer's block! Thanks


	10. Transformation ten

The next morning in class, Yuki noticed a lack of fan girls. He wondered if it had anything to do with yesterday. He also noticed Senji sulking in his seat. But that was because he was trying to avoid the death glares coming from Kyo. Tohru didn't seem to be paying attention to any of it. In between the first and second classes, Senji slipped out of the room. Obviously escaping any problems that might occur with Tohru's roommates. On his way back to classroom he noticed Yuki standing outside, the door in the hallway. He had his arms crossed in front and was leaning against the wall. 

Senji moved past him, hoping that he would just let him get by. Who knew, maybe he didn't even know about how the date went. Just as he was almost home free when he heard Yuki speak.  
"You would have been smart not to come to school today." He stated. Senji gulped and turned towards him.  
"I figured you wouldn't do anything like starting a fight." He grinned slightly. Yuki pushed himself off the wall.  
"I'm not the one you should worry about." He noted the bruise on Senji's left cheek. "I'm not the violent one." Senji glanced into the room, catching another glare from Kyo. 

Yuki walked back inside but pause to say one more thing.  
"Oh and if you ever treat Miss Honda like that again, you're going to regret it. If Motoko wants to get to me, she doesn't need to involve her." He stated. The look he gave him was enough to scare him.

By lunch time, Senji went home. Apparently there was too much tension in the room for him. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all walked home like they always did, as though the whole incident hadn't happened. Yuki found out that Motoko and the other three fans hadn't come to school that day either. He figured she couldn't face him. And now that he knew about the entire plan, he wouldn't have wanted to see her. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she had seen anything when he had transformed back.

He brushed the thought away. His head was starting to hurt from all this thinking. Actually he hadn't felt well ever since he woke up this morning. They got to the house, the whole time, none of them really said much. Shigure met them at the door, smiling.  
"Yuki, I've got some good news." He started. "Your aunt is in labor. I just got the call this afternoon." Yuki seemed surprised.  
"Which aunt?" Tohru asked as they got into the house. Kyo headed up to his room since this conversation had nothing to do with him.  
"Well this would be Yuki's mom's sister." Shigure told her as they all sat down. Tohru offered to go make them some tea. Yuki waited for her to leave the room before continuing the conversation.

"Isn't she early? I mean I was told she wasn't due December. It's only the middle of October." He stated. Shigure shook his head.  
"I don't know why but they think the doctor miscalculated. Oh well it's still good news." He smiled back. Yuki just ignored his smile. Tohru returned with their tea.  
"So do they know if it's a girl or a boy?" She asked Shigure.  
"It's definitely a boy. For awhile they thought it was a girl but in the last check up, there was no mistake. Maybe we could visit later." He told her.  
"Oh really that would be nice. Yuki we should go." She turned to him. He didn't look so good. "Yuki? Are you feeling okay?" He stood up slowly and shook his head.  
"I'm just not feeling very well today. I think I'll go lay down until dinner." He decided and headed for the stairs. It was obvious that he wouldn't be up for a visit later. "Do you think we should call Hatori?" Tohru suggested getting Shigure to glance up from his tea.  
"He's helping with the delivery today. I wouldn't worry so much though. Yuki should be fine." He assured her. She nodded back but still didn't feel okay about it.

Tohru finished dinner sooner then she had expected. Kyo and Shigure got to the table first. They must have smelt it first. She went up to Yuki's room and knocked on the door softly before opening it.  
"Yuki, dinner is ready. Do you just want me to bring you up a plate?" She asked him. In the dark she could see he was in bed still. He got up slowly, grabbed a blanket and walked over to the door.  
"No, I can come down." He followed her down the hallway.  
"So are you feeling any better?" He shook his head. "Really? I'm sorry. Maybe you shouldn't go to school tomorrow." She mentioned. He didn't seem against the idea which meant he really wasn't feeling good.

When they got to the table, Kyo was yelling at Shigure for eating something before the other two got there. Shigure seemed to be ignoring him. Tohru sat down as did Yuki causing Kyo to give up at hollering at the dog. Yuki went to pick up his chopsticks but noticed how much trouble he was having.  
"Yah know, Yuki, if you still don't feel good, you didn't have to come down here just for us." Shigure told him.  
"Unlike you I actually have manners." He shot back, placing his sticks down.  
"But he is right Yuki, you shouldn't push yourself." Tohru added. Kyo just stayed out of the conversation all together. He didn't give a care as to how Yuki felt.

"I don't want to cause any problems." He said quietly.  
"It's okay; I can make you some of the soup later. Really, it's no trouble." He grudgingly got up, leaving the blanket behind. Tohru watched him leave. He seemed to be dizzy as he disappeared around the corner. Tohru got up and went into the kitchen to dish up some soup. Kyo wondered in with his plate.  
"Yah know you could eat first." He told her.  
"I want to make sure he's okay. Besides I don't want the soup to get cold." She remarked. Kyo let out a tired sigh.  
"Fine, I'll help." He took the tray she had the soup on, for her. She smiled back. As they went through the dining room, she grabbed the blanker off the floor. They got into the hallway and found Yuki leaning on the wall. He was having a hard time breathing. Tohru hurried over to help but just as she got over to him, he slipped forward. Tohru went to stop him, grabbing him around the waist. Unfortunately she couldn't hold him up and they both went down. There was a loud explosion. Kyo leaned around the corner.  
"Shigure, you'd better get in here." He told him. As the smoke dispersed Kyo took a step back in shocked. Shigure got into the hallway. "Now what's wrong...?" His bottom jaw dropped. Yuki continued having trouble breathing. He sat up and looked down. Tohru was still holding onto him. He hadn't transformed. Tohru sat up, getting her barings together. She glanced up to see Kyo and Shigure staring at her.  
"Uh.." She turned to see Yuki. "What? But how come you didn't change?" She asked the obvious question. Yuki didn't seem to be so concerned about it as he struggled to breathe. No one knew what to do.

Fin  
Author's note-Don't worry I am going to continue this story in the next one. So I am not that mean. So everything will be concluded in that story. Unfortunately I am not sure what that one will be called but it will be the next story I post. So please only small flames. If I get toasted too much I can't write. 


End file.
